Fight to the Death
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Firestar is searching for his enemy. He finds him on a cold, raining night. Rated for violence and blood.


Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

A/N: This is just a scene I made up. Enjoy!

_Fight to the Death_

Firestar's paws slid in the mud. Rain poured down around him. He stood up and walked forward. His whiskers bent in the downpour. His ears were standing straight up. His flame-orange tail drug in the mud behind him. His front right paw slipped sideways out from under him. He landed in a puddle of rain water, his face stared down into the eyes of his own reflection. Another face appeared beside his. He looked up and saw a dark brown tabby tom standing in front of him. The newcomer's amber eyes were brimming with amusement.

Firestar stood and snareled at his enemy. He flicked his tail at him. The brown tabby smirked, then said, "Firestar. How amusing to see you here-and looking like this."

"Tigerstar." Firestar snareled. "You don't deserve the title of leader!"

"But Firestar," he said with a hint of pouting. "StarClan granted me nine lives."

Firestar loosened his spine, but not his paws. He crouched down and sprang forward at Tigerstar. His flame-orange paws met brown tabby fur, and he ripped at Tigerstar's ears. Tigerstar howled in pain. He reached back over his shoulder and gripped Firestar's flank in his paw. He flung his paw down and Firestar with it. The ThunderClan leader gasped in pain. His side was bleeding, and his head ached from the blow on the rock. He stood up, but fell back down. Tigerstar smirked and walked forward. He stood over Firestar with malice burning his eyes. He swiped his paw through the rain, sending Firestar flying in the opposite direction. This time, Tigerstar sat and waited for Firestar to make his move before he made his.

Firestar stood, and, with weak legs, he raced over to Tigerstar. The ShadowClan leader dodged the blow, and bit down on Firestar's neck. Firestar wailed in pain, but no one was near to come and help him. Tigerstar's strong jaws shifted position so Firestar's neck was bent in half as much as it could while the tomcat was still living.

Satisfied, Tigerstar turned and walked away. Firestar stood and yowled, "Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar turned back around and gasped. Firestar was standing with his back arched, his tail standing up as straight as his ears. Blood poured down his flank, forming a puddle beside him, and blood from his neck fell down like the rain around them. His green eyes were burning with malevolence. Firestar wasn't one to kill another cat, but Tigerstar was different. He deserved to die.

"Tigerstar," he growled. "'Never turn your back on an enemy'. Wasn't that the first thing you taught me about fighting?" Firestar walked forward. His eye shone with confidence. Confidence he'd win.

Tigerstar growled. "You're just a kittypet! You have no business in the Clans! Go home!"

Firestar didn't answer. Instead, he raised his paw and cut it across Tigerstar's neck. Tigerstar yowled, then countered with a strong slice to Firestar's shoulder, knocking Firestar almost off his feet. The flame-ginger tom regained himself in time to dodge Tigerstar's next attack. Taking the chance to attack, Firestar gripped Tigerstar's neck and bit harder and harder until he heard a quiet snap. Warm blood flooded into his mouth. He bit harder, making sure Tigerstar was dead. When he was sure, he opened his jaws and let Tigerstar's body fall out of his mouth. He panted hard, blood running down from his shoulder, flank and neck. A small stream of red blood slid down his head from his ear. The red liquid poured out his mouth. He recognized the taste difference. Tigerstar's blood was evil. His was pure and untainted. He sighed in relief. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, blood washing around him mixed with the rain. He rested his head in a small pool of water and blood. Looking once more at Tigerstar's body, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

 

so, did you like it? Ya it wasn't from the book, but who cares? I felt like writing a tigerstar dies thing even though Tigerstar is pretty cool. So, review please! Check out my other stories!

hawkfrost's girl


End file.
